


Coming Out

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Dadster AU, Fluff, Gay Pride, Other, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Sans finally has the nerves to tell his dad something really important





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> So….this is cute fic, but what inspired it was not. I came out to my parents today, and it went exactly as I expected. My parents were extremely homophobic, and are currently “praying the gay away”. I’m fortunate enough that they were calm, and that I’m not kicked out, and I could continue seeing my girlfriend, but that still doesn’t make it hurt even less. I know I shouldn’t be complaining when so many had it worse, but I know my feelings are valid too. I can’t get the hurtful things that they said out of my head. I wrote this, because this is what I wanted to happen, and it’s my way of being my own parent and making myself feel better.

Sans fiddles with his napkin, his stomach churning too much as he stares at his cold dinner. Papyrus is out with friends, leaving an empty seat between them. Gaster, Sans’s father, absent mindedly scrolls through his phone while picking at his pasta and putting it into his mouth. Sans’s breathes quickly, his body pumping of adrenaline, like he’s psyching himself for a jump, but keeps backing out last minute. Finally, unable to stand his emotional turmoil, Sans comes right out with it. 

“dad, i have something to tell you. I like guys.” Sans says quickly. 

Gaster looks up from his phone and put his utensils down and glances at his son, “But you’ve been with girls before?” 

“yes, I like girls too.” the son replies, his voice thick. 

“I see…” Gaster takes his son’s hands into his, “Sans, you are my son and I love you, that’s never going to change. Who you love doesn’t matter to me, as long as you are safe and healthy. I fully support you, no matter what,” 

“dad…” Sans chokes, and his father walks around the table and pulls him into his embrace. 

“I love you, son. I am so sorry if I ever made you feel nervous or scared about telling me. I will try harder for you,” Gaster holds him tightly. 

“no, it’s okay, thank you dad, thank you.” the small skeleton sobs finally relieved for the weight lifted from his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me on Tumblr for earlier updates ](http://www.casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
